Bloodlines
by Dhampir Lord
Summary: Basically, this started off as a "rival to Tsukune" story but has changed into something a little different. I don't own anything to do with RV, so take that lawyers!
1. Rude Interruption

Rosario+Vampire: Bloodlines

Well, this is it I guess; my first fanfic. I'm really not experienced  
at all in the field of story writing ( a fact which I'm sure will show  
in my story) but I have recently come across (been invaded by) a group  
of plot monkeys, who have been constantly bothering me to write this.  
It is set just after the terrifying pwnage of "God" the siren by Sun-  
sempai. Also, I enjoy breaking the "barrier" a lot, so expect me to be  
talking to you or making comments throughout the story. Oh, and any  
reviews and advice is welcome. Anyway, enjoy the story (or at least  
try to)!

* * *

"Tsukune" said Moka, as she drew closer to him, using that subtle  
vampiric charm she possessed (although seemed to use automatically and  
without realising it).  
"Moka-san" Tsukune eagerly responded, completely enthralled in it as  
per usual (Im pretty sure being helplessly in love with the caster  
strengthens the effects).  
She drew closer to him, until their lips were almost touching, before  
going for his neck.

Tsukune snapped out of it immediately, wondering how he had fallen for  
it yet again. He opened his eyes again, just in time to something  
flying at him. His eyes narrowed and turned slightly redder as he  
focused on the object... No... Objects. His eyes widened and he dived  
to the right, pulling Moka with him, just in time to avoid several  
kunai that smacked into the nearest tree. However, these ones were not  
made up of ice. These were real.

"Tsukune, behind you!" shouted Moka. He dived onto the ground, turning  
round in the air so that he could provide some sort of cushion for  
Moka. In doing so, he inadvertently pulled off her rosario, causing  
her to transform into her true self.

Ura-Moka looked down at Tsukune, and couldn't help but blush, although  
she covered it by standing up quickly and looking away whilst dusting  
herself off.  
Then she remembered where she was, and looked around furiously.  
"Where are you? Show yourself, coward!" she shouted into the night (it  
was already dark, as newspaper club had been spending most of the  
night rewriting their next issue, which had been destroyed because of  
a virus from indecent pictures that a certain werewolf had been  
downloading).

"As you wish, Moka-chan." said a voice next to her left ear. She span  
around quickly, performing a low kick as she did so, but stopping when  
she saw the owner of the voice. He had dark skin, but strangely long  
hair, about 3/4 the length of Gin's. His aura was warm and comforting,  
but it was contradicted by cold, greyish eyes and a small scar on his  
left cheek. You could tell that he was unused to showing emotion by  
the lack of lines of any sort on his face, but currently he wore a  
small smile, which displayed the slightly elongated canines of a  
vampire.

"Yuuto" she said as she embraced him, before pushing him away just as  
suddenly. "Why are you here? What did you think you were doing with  
those kunai? You could have killed my Tsukune!"

He calmly regarded her with his unreadable grey eyes. "I'm glad you  
have found someone that you like that much, Moka." Before she could  
retort stubbornly he continued. "Did you really think you could get  
into such a fight with Fairy Tale as you did in Mizore's hometown  
without there being consequences? You're being targeted now."

Moka looked hurt. "So you are betraying me, Yuuto?" she asked  
quietly."All those years of friendship mean nothing to you?"

The small smile on Yuuto's face disappeared. "After all this time, you  
think I would hurt you, Moka? Quite the opposite. I've been protecting  
you. Recently I've got permission from the Chairman to protect you  
officially, so now I'm here.

It was about this time when Tsukune, having listened enough to get the  
general gist of what was going on, decided to speak:  
"Umm... Yuuto-san, if you were protecting us then what happened with  
Sun-sempai?"

Yuuto looked slightly uncomfortable, and scratched the back of his head.  
"Well... I was busy picking something. Besides, Sun can handle herself  
fine. She beat me in a fight once. Ask me about the details later, I  
want to focus on more important things, like where to sleep. How about  
I share a bed with you Moka?"

"Wh-what?" Moka stammered, caught off guard. Tsukune got a small  
nosebleed at the very idea.

"Come on, Moka, it'll be just like old times" teased Yuuto, who was  
now openly smirking, "Don't you remember _that incident?" _He continued smirking until Moka's foot buried itself into  
his stomach, knocking the wind out from his lungs and causing him to  
fall to his knees. This was after about 2 seconds, in case you are wondering (which I doubt you are, but I felt like mentioning it).

"Don't make it seem like it was something else!" she shouted at him.  
"Know your place!"


	2. Half truths

Chapter 2: Knowing half the truth

...Well this sucks... Apparently there is a 2 day waiting period  
before I can start publishing... Whatever. I guess that means I can  
get started on this story and maybe even a third and then release them  
altogether.

Anyway, I've decided not to follow any particular character, but to  
switch around to give a broader view of the story. And just a  
reminder, Im the sort of person that grows lazy without bad feedback,  
so I'm expecting huge, cruel reviews about how you are convinced I'm  
typing with my face, and have been taught grammar by a lolcat.  
Anywayz, nao 4 chapta 2 ! Kthxbai!

* * *

"Yuu-san! Wake up!" called Tsukune cheerfully. "It's morning!"

Yuuto grunted in response. He didn't like mornings much. He got up  
from the couch he had been sleeping in, reached into his travelling  
cloak and took out a transfusion pack, which he proceeded to suck on  
as he removed his clothes, and to Tsukune's amazement and confusion  
got into the shower.

Tsukune was still staring at the door in shock when Yuuto got out, and  
only stopped when Yuuto was halfway through dressing up.

"How come you just had a shower? I-I mean how did you do that?" he  
demanded, finally finding a voice to speak.

Yuuto looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You don't know how to shower?  
Remind me not to go near you again..." He saw Tsukune's cheeks flush  
with embarassment and smiled slightly again to himself. "How many  
vampires have you seen with eyes like me? I never claimed to be of  
pure vampire blood, you know. I'd tell you what I am, but I'm afraid  
there are too many eavesdroppers at the moment. Don't forget what good  
hearing some creatures possess. Still, perhaps I can show you if I get  
into a fight?" _Which is pretty likely today, knowing me..._ he thought to  
himself.

Tsukune shrugged and they walked to the tree outside the girl's  
dormitories in silence, both boys deep in thought. That is, until Moka  
walked out.  
"Yuuto! Tsukune!" she shouted, giving them both hugs. Then she smelt  
Tsukune and, enthralled in his scent, looked into his eyes and  
whispered his name.

Automatically, Yuuto's hands went to the rosario which he was  
currently wearing on a long, thin silver chain around his neck. As  
soon as this happened, both Moka and Tsukune snapped out of their  
trances and blinked, looking confused. He frowned slightly, and  
continued toward the school, followed by a slightly disorientated Moka  
and Tsukune.

"I'm disappointed in you two...." He said after a little while.  
"Falling for such weak enchantments so easily; I thought you would  
have learnt after that incident I mentioned yesterday Moka..."

_That incident?_ Thought Tsukune suspiciously as he saw Moka's  
complexion begin to resemble that of a beetroot's. Then he remembered  
Yuuto's comment from yesterday. _He did something to Moka-san didn't he!_  
_If he hurt her..._

_I'm getting him angry..._ Thought Yuuto to himself._ Now is a chance to_  
_show him what I am!_

"Problems?" he said as he rounded a corner.

"Yes" responded Tsukune. "How are the two facts related to this  
"incident" you keep mentioning related? What did you do to her?"

"You know, even Ura-Moka becomes pretty agreeable when under the  
effects of a successful enchantment" Yuuto whispered as his small  
smile reappeared again, but this just had the effect of pissing  
Tsukune off even more.

"What did you do to her? Who do you think you are?" he screamed as he  
grabbed Yuuto's rosario and pulled him towards him untill their noses  
were almost touching, so close that Tsukune could see his own red eyes  
reflected in the golden pools surrounding the blood red orbs that were  
Yuuto's pupils.

_Wait... _thought Tsukune suddenly. _Since when were his eyes gold and red?_  
He tried to back off so that he could get a proper view of his opponent but he had barely let go of the rosario when he was thrown back by the sheer power of  
Yuuto's aura **/note: I'm using aura instaid of youki for Yuuto because**  
**of his special circumstance- in fact, I'll get him to explain to you**  
**exactly why I'm using the word aura later./** which seemed to be sucking  
the strength from his body.

"Who do I think I am?" Yuuto echoed, sounding serious for the first  
time today. "I am the offspring of the two greatest races the world  
has ever known. I am the youngest in history to be named a possible  
Dark Lord successor. I am the mating of a vampire and a paladin- a  
Holy Dhampir."

Tsukune felt faint. He looked down at his hands and saw a black mark  
where his hands had touched the rosario. His eyes lost focus and he  
blacked out.

"Oops.. maybe I was a little too dramatic?" Yuuto asked, looking to (a pretty annoyed) Moka.

* * *

Just out of curiosity, how many of you saw that coming? Anyway, I'm  
busy with school stuff at the moment so I'm going to attempt to get  
this out at least once a week, on Sundays. And yes, before you start  
bugging me about it, you will see the rest of the harem soon. Maybe  
Gin as well. Depends how I feel.


	3. Filling in the gaps

Chapter 3: Filling in the gaps

Yes! 3rd chapter already! I'm having a little poll to decide who of the harem I'm going to  
develop more. I'll probably have polls like this quite frequently, and  
I'll use this space here to warn you if and when I do. Just think of  
this as a little notice board. Anyway... Chapter 3!

* * *

Tsukune woke up in a place that he was now becoming pretty familiar  
with- the school infirmary. Looking down, he could see he was wearing  
the same clothes as before, although they now smelt of medicine. He  
was too tired to get up, so he lay back down, resting his head once  
again on the pillow. After a few minutes, he sat up, and walked  
towards the door, thinking to himself that he shouldn't be wasting a  
hospital bed in a school like this, where they were constantly in high  
demand. However, just as he reached the door, he was ambushed by what  
felt like a sea of cotton.

"Tsukune!" shouted Kurumu as she leapt through the door. "I came as  
soon as I heard what had happened--" She stopped abruptly as a bathtub  
smashed her in the head, causing her to pass out. Yukari stepped out  
from behind her, and was about to say something when she was suddenly  
encased in a huge ice cube. Mizore walked in, only to be knocked out  
by Yuuto, who seemed to have appeared from the corner of the room.  
Yuuto was wearing a long rosario over black jeans and a shirt with a  
dragon on it. Tsukune turned away from the carnage to look at him.  
They held each other's gaze for a while, until finally Yuuto spoke.  
"About yesterday... I didn't mean to do that to you. I haven't used my  
powers in a while and when I released them I couldn't properly control them".  
Tsukune didn't respond, so Yuuto continued.  
"What I was referring to last time isn't what you think. It's quite  
funny actually. A few years ago, whilst trekking, she went and fought  
a necromancer without having any idea what her (the necromancer, not  
Moka's) powers were. She won, but set off such a ridiculous amount of  
enchantments and curses she nearly died on the spot. Anyway, I found  
her a day later and tried my best to look after her. When she woke up,  
she was delirious and was convinced that I was Kokoa, who she shared a  
bed with for years, and refused to go to sleep until I slept with her.  
I didn't do anything to her, but I've been teasing her ever since."  
Tsukune's shoulders sagged with a combination of relief and tiredness.  
"Yuuto-san, I'm sorry for judging you. If I'd known--"  
"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she ran in, before diving into his neck.  
Yuuto's hand twitched towards the rosario on his neck, but he did not  
touch it. His face darkened as he left the room.

"Tsukune!" Moka repeated when she finally dislodged her fangs from  
his neck. "Are you ok? I'm sorry about Yuuto, he tends to do that."

Tsukune barely heard her. "Moka-san, how long have you known him?"

Moka blinked with surprise at the sudden question. "Well...", she said  
after a pause, "As long as I can remember really... You see, before  
Ura-chan first put on the rosario, I don't really remember very much,  
because I technically didn't exist. Ask her if you really want to know".  
Tsukune didn't hesitate to pull the rosario off the chain, which for  
him was very uncharacteristic for him. Inner Moka could see something  
was bothering him, so she did not comment.

"Well, Moka-san?"  
She looked him in the eyes, trying to discern his thoughts, but was  
met with the same unreadable eyes that Yuuto was known for.

"Since we were six..." she said quietly to him, "he was the only real  
friend; when everyone else bullied me he got me through it. We  
revealed our true forms to each other a little later... You may have  
been Omote's first blood partner, but he was mine."

"What is a blood partner?" asked Tsukune without looking away from Moka.

"Blood is everything to a vampire, so it means a lot if someone is as  
willing to share it as you are. It is said that two friends who share  
blood will be close forever."

"Right. Well, I guess we had better get to the next lesson then."  
Tsukune said, with clearly forced cheerfulness.

The rest of the day, and the next day passed uneventfully, apart from  
the fact Tsukune refused to talk about or even acknowledge the  
existence of the conversation until Yuuto found him one lunchtime by  
himself. Yuuto sat opposite him, and looked at him, his eyes hard.

"So you're just giving up?" he asked coldly. "Are you _really_ that  
pathetic?"

Tsukune looked at him with wet eyes. "Giving up? I've already lost.  
How could I possibly do better than you, when you're so close that  
even the proud inner Moka can talk about you like that?"

Yuuto looked surprised. "Are you serious? In such a short period of  
time, you've gotten so close to Moka that she refused to leave your  
side while you were in the infirmary. I'd say that is pretty close."  
He sighed. "Why am I helping you anyway? Here, I came to give you  
this." He threw a small package at Tsukune. "It's your birthday soon  
right?" He sighed again and walked off.

Tsukune opened the wrapping to see a delicate gold watch with miniature  
diamond rosaries for clock hands. There was a note attached: Must be  
annoying lugging that lock around right? Well here is a custom made  
replacement. Tsukune put it on and watched as his holy lock fell off.  
He felt stronger than before, but at the same time he definitely wasn't  
a ghoul. He was smiling when he came back to lessons.


	4. Meeting Gin

Chapter 4: Don't fight with your sempai, okay?

I owe you guys an apology. Because of my GCSEs, I'm not going to be  
able to post as often- let alone start my planned Naruto fic that was  
requested- for a little while. I'm just going to have to ask you to bear  
with this for a bit, at least until I've got the big tests out of the  
way.  
In other (unrelated) news, some reviewer said that they thought  
paladin were human. Well in my opinion if a witch, who manipulates  
nature, can't be counted as a human, then a paladin who commands weird  
and unnatural holy powers and auras definitely can't be human. I see  
what they mean, but in this case I can't agree with them. Ok, lastly  
plz remember to R&R and to do that poll I mentioned last chapter. Now,  
on with the story!

* * *

Yuuto sat calmly in a chair outside of Tsukune's classroom as he  
waited for him to finish opening his present. His patience was  
rewarded as he saw a newly invigorated Tsukune run past him into the  
class, waving as he did so.  
Yuuto waited calmly by the door until it closed again, and at that  
moment anyone that saw him would have sworn that he actually deflated.  
Yuuto covered his face in his hands and sighed. What am I doing? he  
asked himself internally. Do I really want to lose Moka to the likes  
of him? He waited a little while, recomposing himself, before walking  
in.

Shizuka looked round to see a new student enter the room and sit down.  
She was about to comment on his sudden rude entrance when he tossed a  
huge fish in her direction, which she promptly caught, and she decided  
not to say anything.

Moka was mildly surprised to see Yuuto, and her eyes (along with  
everyone else's in the room) widened to the size of saucers when she  
saw that he had the nerve to bribe Shizuka with a fish. Inner Moka, on  
the other hand, giggled at his bravado.

Yuuto then deliberately caught Tsukune's eye as he made to sit down.  
Unfortunately, Saizo (that psycho from chapter 1) had other ideas, and  
pulled the chair back. Yuuto suddenly looked tired.

"...Give me my chair back." he said, looking at Saizo's feet. "Please?  
I really don't want to fight".

Tsukune's jaw dropped in amazement and shock. Wasn't Yuuto supposed to  
be brave?

Saizo however grinned, thinking that he had a new victim to bully with  
his strength and size.

"What if I don't want to" he said as he leered at Yuuto.

There was a blinding flash of golden light, and by the time everyone's  
eyes has re-adjusted, Saizo was on the floor and smoking very  
slightly, about 6 feet from where he had been before.

"Well, I might do that", responded Yuuto. "Did you like the present  
Tsukune?" he asked as he sat down. Tsukune and Moka had to laugh.

After the lessons, despite an attempt to escape, Moka managed to  
drag Yuuto all the way to newspaper club (he had really wanted join  
the swimming club because he was hungry) and forced him to sign up.

"Why do we have to let him join?" said Yukari and Gin in unison as  
they saw Yuuto walk into the classroom, led by Moka (who happened to  
be holding his hand). Moka blushed and let go as she introduced him to  
everyone in the room.

"Everyone, this is Tsukioni Yuuto. He's our new...umm sales director."  
As she turned to face Yuuto, she whispered to him. "Don't fight with  
Gin-sempai, okay?"  
Yuuto looked at her questioningly, before nodding slightly and turning  
to everyone and opening his mouth to speak.  
"We've met before... I apologise for knocking you out Mizore."

Tsukune looked surprised at this. "You've met Gin before?"  
Even more surprisingly, neither Gin nor Yuuto offered an answer to  
this. Gin was too busy glaring at Yuuto, who seemed to believe himself  
above glaring and pretended to absorbed in the previous article of the  
school paper. Tsukune felt personally responsible for the tension and  
apologised to nobody in particular.

Yuuto, still reading, reached into his pocket to get another one of  
the transfusion packs he tended to have, but a moment later, his hand  
withdrew, holding nothing. He frowned and looked in another pocket.  
Again he found nothing. His eyes widened and he dropped the newspaper,  
frantically searching his pockets. As he did so, his hair began to  
grey, and his eyes turned red. Tsukune ran forward to help, but was  
thrown backwards by an aggressive strike. Now Yuuto was leaning on a  
desk and panting heavily, but trying to say something. His hair,  
instead of going silver, stopped at a sort of light graphite as his  
breathing stabilised. After a long pause, Moka spoke up.

"While a dhampir needs less blood than vampires, the effect is much  
more exaggerated when they are deprived of it. Since Yuuto has been  
drinking wolf blood for the past few days as opposed to human blood  
(Gin growled) he needs a lot more of it. My other self can smell the  
type of blood, in case you were wondering how I know this. Anyway-"  
She was cut off by Yuuto, who leapt towards her, muttering something  
to himself. Tsukune dived toward Moka to protect her, and a second  
later they collided. A second later, they all collided in a writhing  
ball of arms and legs. During the mess, Moka's rosario got removed  
(this seems to happen every single time Tsukune gets close to Moka,  
and I'm starting to get sick of it) and everyone was pushed back by  
the epic wall of yoki, as per usual.

Tsukune looked around his person for the rosario, but it was nowhere  
to be found so he turned around to see a rather shocking sight- Yuuto  
was sucking Moka's blood, holding in his hands her rosario! As he and  
everyone else watched, Yuuto's sanity visibly returned. He stopped  
sucking, and the slowly and deliberately licked the wound to seal it.  
Moka, meanwhile, was blushing heavily and evidently far too stunned to  
just beat the crap out of Yuuto for doing that. Evidently, Yuuto's  
sense of logic was back, as he made to put the rosario back on before  
Moka could do anything. Moka snapped out of it, and put her hand on  
the rosario to stop him doing anything with it. He swallowed  
nervously, expecting a kick to come any second. She held his gaze for  
a while, then bit into his neck too. She then replaced the rosario on  
the chain. As she collapsed and her hair turned pink once again,  
everyone stared at Yuuto, who for once had let his usual mask of  
apathy slip, and a smile was slowly creeping across his face.

The spell was shattered in a flash of furious werewolf, who had lost  
every scrap of self control and was charging at Yuuto like some kind of  
supernatural bull charging at its prey. Yuuto reacted just in time, catching  
both of Gin's hands before they crushed his throat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint" he said quietly, though his voice dripped  
with venom, "but I'm not allowed to fight you. However, now that I  
think about it, you're only my sempai whilst we're at school... Let's  
meet outside of the male dorms at 10. On second thought, let's meet at  
the females. Knowing you, you'll be there anyway." He turned around  
and made for the door. "Oh, Tsukune, you're welcome to come too. In  
fact, bring Moka with you."

Tsukune, sitting down with tears streaming down his cheeks, barely  
heard him.

* * *

Looks like I went a bit overboard this chapter lol. Don't worry,  
tsuxmoka isn't done for yet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to  
watch TV.


	5. Monstrous egos

Chapter 5: Monstrous egos  
Short note this time; I've been giving Yuuto way too much screen time  
(so to speak) and it's making it seem like he's already won the fight  
for Moka. I'm going to fix it, so plz don't worry. Oh and I've  
just finished Record of Fallen Vampire, so after my GCSEs it's on the  
possible request list.

* * *

By the time Moka had regained consciousness, Tsukune had already  
recovered, and was busy trying to revive her with tomato juice.

"Tsukune?" she asked quietly. She paused a moment and then continued.  
"Did that really happen?" There was no response, but it turned out  
that was the only response she needed. She was about to continue  
talking, but at that moment, Yuuto walked back in.

"Sorry about that everyone, I was really thirsty." He said, holding up  
a couple of transfusion packs and, interestingly, some apple juice. He  
reached up to brush back some of his graphite coloured hair, then  
frowned. He plucked a singly strand of hair and stared at it intensely  
until it slowly faded back to black along with the hairs still on his  
head.

"Anyway", said Kurumu after a short pause, "don't we have a newspaper  
to make?" Everyone suddenly remembered, and rush feverently to their  
stations, apart from Yuuto and Gin. However, they did not start  
fighting as both seemed to realise the need to finish the paper in  
time, and instead Gin gave Yuuto the task of helping to edit the  
paper. It turned out he was pretty good at it.

They worked and worked, and by the time they were done, it was already  
9:50. As soon as they were done, Gin left the room, followed closely  
by our 3 main characters.

"Moka-san", whispered Tsukune as he exited the room. "Listen  
carefully. Those two are about to have a fight." Moka's eyes widened  
and she was about to say something, but Tsukune quickly continued  
before she could.

"Gin definitely won't listen to me over you, so you talk to him to try  
and talk him out of it. I'll go with Yuuto."

With out warning, both Yuuto and Gin started going in opposite  
directions. Moka quickly turned to follow Gin, but the not quite so  
graceful Tsukune stumbled, and walked right into the wall before  
following Yuuto.

Gin was furious. This is so unfair! He thought to himself. I used to  
get all the girls before Tsukune came. I can accept that Tsukune is  
lucky, but how is it that some random guy can just walk in and do the  
same thing? I'll kill that idiot to show Moka how strong I am!

"Gin!" Moka's voice broke his chain of immature thoughts. "Stop!" Gin  
turned around and glared at Moka.

Moka very nearly instinctively took a step back as she saw the crazed,  
almost feral look in his eyes, but she managed to hold her ground.  
"Gin, how can you fight our club members like this? If you keep going  
like this, you might lose some of your members- then the club really  
will be disbanded! And why are you fighting anyway? He hasn't  
threatened anyone has he?"

Gin almost stopped. He appeared to be having some kind of mental  
struggle, but soon recovered and sped up again.  
"Moka-chan... This isn't about protecting people. It's about pride. I  
know I'm being stupid, but I have to fight him. Your other self would  
be able to understand this better."

Moka's inner self did not comment, which told Moka that Gin was correct;  
if he wasn't Ura-Moka would have been protesting irritably.

Tsukune, meanwhile, was following Yuuto quietly, boring a hole in the  
back of his head with glares. Neither of them spoke for a while, until  
Yuuto became curious enough to break the ice.

"Is there any particular reason you're staring at me like that, or do  
you just really like my hairstyle?" he asked.

Tsukune was too upset, and did not notice the strangeness of this  
statement (Yuuto had not turned round, and so could not know that  
Tsukune was staring at him).

"Why are you fighting with Gin?" he asked. "I know you didn't start  
it, but it's not like you're making an effort to stop it either."

Yuuto stopped and turned to look Tsukune in the eyes. "I don't like  
him. That and I don't like backing down from fights if I can help  
it." He turned and looked outside as he started walking again. "It's a  
full moon tonight... I'm going to have to fight seriously." They  
walked in silence after that.

Gin was already waiting when Yuuto and Tsukune arrived. He had  
transformed, and was busy admiring the gleam of the moonlight on each  
of his razor sharp 2" nails. He looked up, saw them and smiled,  
showing equally deadly teeth. Yuuto removed his rosario. Suddenly, a  
strange energy washed over everyone as his hair turned charcoal, and  
his eyes settled on a deep purple colour. He then proceeded to wrap  
the chain around his hand. It glowed slightly, and split in two. He  
continued wrapping until he effectively had two chain gauntlets. He  
detached and pocketed the actual cross.

Just then, the rest of the club finally arrived. However, they didn't  
interrupt the fight, as Kurumu and Mizore felt that Gin deserved it  
and Yukari was curious to see Yuuto's power.

"I'll be the referee!" shouted an excitable Kurumu. "Ready... Go!"

Gin charged at Yuuto. Tsukune noted that he was now able to follow his  
movements; unlike the time Gin had attacked Moka where he had just  
seemed a blur.

Yuuto knocked a jab towards his face away with his gauntlet, and threw  
a punch of his own. However, he seemed to have misjudged Gin's speed  
because Gin had already gotten behind him. He leapt forwards, but not  
quite quick enough to completely dodge the swipe at his back. He  
turned and folded his arms as Gin rushed over. Gin, much to  
everyone's surprise, missed. Yuuto acted so fast that you'd have  
thought he expected it, and threw Gin on the ground in a judo-style  
move.

Gin got up, and threw himself at Yuuto, who jumped back and executed a  
similar throw. However, this time Gin expected it, and counter-threw him right into Moka. Yuuto landed in a heap with Moka, but immediately  
got up as Gin wasn't even now letting up on the attack. The pair of  
them wrestled, totally oblivious to everyone else, whilst Moka  
gingerly got up, helped by Tsukune who had run over to help.

"Are you alright?" asked Tsukune quietly.

Tears welled up in Moka's eyes as she answered. "Yes. Thank you  
Tsukune."

"I'm not going to let them get away with hurting you like that Moka-  
san. Anyone that hurts you, accidentally or not, has to answer to me."

Tsukune said this very seriously, and his determined eyes confirmed  
his words. Moka was worried that Tsukune was going to join the fight  
too, but at the same time very flattered.

"Whilst this was going on, Gin and Yuuto had released each other, and  
were glaring at one another motionlessly.

Mizore and Kurumu saw this as a chance to stop the fight, and started  
creeping forward, but they were stopped by Yukari who held them back  
with magic.

"Let go of us, you brat!" Kurumu whispered angrily. "This fight will  
put Tsukune in danger if it continues any longer; we have to stop it  
now, while we can!"

"No!" responded Yukari. "This is when the fight is at its most  
dangerous! Close your eyes for a minute, and feel the yoki in the air."

Mizore and Kurumu did so, and were scared by what they saw. Gin seemed  
to be collecting all of his yoki and as much as he could muster from  
the moon into his mouth. The concentration was so much that it had  
become tangible. Yuuto on the other hand had focussed it in his feet,  
but seemed to be channelling some other kind of energy on the  
gauntlets. When they opened their eyes they could see it shimmering,  
making the chains hard to look at.

"What is that?" Mizore asked.

"I have a pretty good idea..." Yukari answered, "but I'm not sure  
you're going to like it"

"Aren't we getting a little carried away?" asked Yuuto through a smirk.

"I guess we are" laughed Gin, exhilarated by the thrill of the fight.

Gin then frowned slightly, took a deep breath and charged and Yuuto,  
who put both hands up in front of him, evidently preparing to face the  
attack head-on.

Gin got about 2m (about 6 ft I think) away, and howled. A wave of  
energy came out which washed over everyone, rooting them on the spot.  
Tsukune could not move at all and felt very sick and dizzy suddenly,  
but he could only imagine what Yuuto, who had got the full force of  
the attack was feeling.

Yuuto leapt forward, easily clearing the two meters. As he did so, he  
reached into his pocket, retrieving the cross. He transferred his aura  
into the cross and shoved it onto Gin's forehead. "Holy pulse" he  
muttered. There was a flash of light, and when it faded Gin was lying  
on the floor, with Yuuto sitting next to him coughing up blood.

"Did Sun teach you one of her tricks?" asked Yuuto during a pause in  
the coughing.

"Yeah..." answered Gin weakly."I haven't had a fight like that for  
ages, though, so I haven't got the chance to use it...Thanks for  
allowing me to try it out." With that he passed out.

"No problem" smiled Yuuto. His smile faded as he looked up, and saw an  
angry and scared group of girls (and Tsukune). "Now, who's going to  
carry me to the infirmary? Any volunteers?"

* * *

Ok, fight chapter over. Now that's done, I can continue with the rest  
of the story.


	6. Picnic

Chapter 6: Picnic

I've got a bit of writer's block... Maybe it's due to my recent  
strange posting times? I'm going to try and get back into my old  
schedule of posting, and see how I do. After this post that is. As I  
write this, I've decided to do a long chapter this time. Oh and 1/2  
Prince is going on my list of possible story requests if anyone asks  
for it.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Tsukune was in a very good mood. This was not  
unusual, but today he was even happier; today he was going to have a  
picnic with Moka. There would be no inappropriate Yukari creeping  
everyone out, no Kurumu attempting to strangle him and no Mizore  
trying to drag him off to her village. Even Ruby was busy, currently  
making repairs to her wand, which happened to have spontaneously  
broken a little bit earlier. Tsukune had a strong suspicion it had  
something to do with the events of yesterday, but he didn't want to  
let such a good opportunity to be with Moka pass him by, so he happily  
accepted it. Even so, his thoughts began to drift back to the strange  
events of yesterday...

He had carried Yuuto and Gin to the infirmary immediately after the  
fight; his nature did not allow for him to be unkind to people that  
were that badly injured, regardless of how much they deserved it. The  
girls, having no people to carry, had got there faster and Kurumu told  
Ruby about the fight, warping it to make it sound like he had tried to  
kill Tsukune or something. By the time the guys had arrived, the girls  
were lined up outside of the door, fuming with anger (with the  
exception of Moka, who had gone home to sleep). Yuuto took one look at  
them, and leapt off Tsukune. He switched the light off as he did so.

"You know..." he had said craftily, "I don't feel like going to  
sleep yet. I think I'll stretch my legs first a little bit." He  
suddenly ran to the open window, and jumped out (despite being on the  
second floor).

"Don't let him get away, desu!" Yukari shouted as all of the  
girls immediately gave chase.

There was a brief pause, during which Tsukune found the switch and  
turned the lights on, and then Yuuto pulled himself back up from the  
edge of the window, where he had been hanging.

"I suppose that's one way to get rid of them..." commented  
Tsukune dryly.  
Yuuto gave a brief, tired smile before opening the door and sitting  
heavily on the bed that was there. He then frowned slightly, as though  
in deep thought about something.

"It must get tiring having those idiots constantly follow you  
around..." he said after a few seconds, "how about I take them off  
your hands for a day? Just don't ask me how I'm going to  
do it, ok? Think of it as my thanks for getting me here."

Tsukune opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuto raised a finger.

"Don't ask, or I wont do it."

Tsukune slowly closed his mouth.

"Tsukune?" asked Moka, snapping him out of his long flashback.

"Ah- I'm sorry Moka-san. You were saying?" said Tsukune quickly.

"I was just saying that it's nice that you actually get to eat the  
food I made this time. Last time, it was knocked on the floor." Moka  
said contentedly. "In fact... This is probably the longest we've gone  
together without something going wrong!"

"I guess you're right!" laughed Tsukune. "Well, in a way, I like it  
when things go wrong- it keeps it interesting!"

Moka smiled back, and then looked down at her rosary. She then started  
laughing.

"Ura-sama says Yuuto used to say the same thing!"

Tsukune continued laughing, but it was slightly forced this time.

Moka seemed to notice this. She leaned on Tsukune's shoulder, blushing  
at her own boldness. She put her mouth to his ear and spoke quietly to  
him.

"I still like you more than Yuuto, you know..."

Tsukune flushed red in a complex mix of embarrassment, shock and  
happiness. It was totally unlike Moka to say anything like this; she  
was simply too shy! Then again, usually everyone else was breathing  
down their necks. She probably wanted to seize this rare opportunity  
as much as he did.

"I..." He started before pausing, unsure of what to say.

Luckily, he didn't have to say anything; there were shouts, followed  
by loud crashing sounds coming from the forest to the west. Moka and  
Tsukune jumped up, and hurried towards the source of the commotion.

The source of the noise was Kurumu, who was flying about at top speed,  
smashing into and then slicing up trees. Mizore was right behind her,  
covering the ground in a sheet of ice, and randomly shooting ice kunai  
everywhere.

"...What is going on?" muttered Moka to herself. "Have they finally  
lost it?"

Tsukune didn't respond. This has Yuuto written all over it, he  
thought. But what has he done?

Just then, he noticed a reflection of something from the corner of his  
eye.

"Look, Moka-san" he said, pointing at where the light had come from.

They ran towards the source of it. When they arrived, they saw an out  
of breath Ruby chanting some kind of complex spell, while Yukari made  
strange motions in the air around a flower in a pot with her wand, and  
ran around in circles. Yuuto sat under a tree, looking mildly amused.

"Tsukune! Moka!" Yukari panted as they drew nearer. Ruby glanced at  
them but continued chanting, and Yuuto waved.

"Yuuto did something to Mizore and the dairy cow- they've started  
running around hitting things! He says the spell is something to do  
with this flower, but we can't break his spell!"

Yuuto grinned and spoke. "They've been spending the last few hours  
trying to do it- I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet! It's  
just a simple dream blessing!

Moka didn't find it quite as funny. "Why did you do that?" she  
demanded angrily.

Yuuto shrugged. "You and Tsukune have a day or two to yourselves, the  
witches are getting some training, and Kurumu and Mizore are  
definitely enjoying themselves too. Even I get something to relieve me  
of my boredom. Everybody wins."

Moka blinked, surprised at the answer, and was silent.

Yuuto got up, yawned and stretched. "I'm hungry" he announced, as he  
started to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted an irritable Ruby, who had just stopped chanting. "You  
haven't stopped the spell yet!"

Yuuto turned and walked back. He picked up the flowerpot, and then threw  
it to Tsukune.

"Ruby looked far too deeply into it. All you need to do is break the  
medium; in this case the flower. But think for a second; you have a  
chance for a day alone with Moka. You won't get another for a while.  
Are you sure you want to waste it?"

Tsukune thought for second, and then carefully handed the pot back to  
Yuuto.

"You promise to put them back as soon as the day is over?" he said  
seriously.

Yuuto nodded.

"Yeah. It only lasts a day anyway, so you don't need to worry about it."

Moka ran up, hugged Yuuto and thanked him.

"Yay! Now my goal is becoming closer to being a reality desu!" cheered  
Yukari.

Yuuto looked curious, but did not inquire.

Seeing Moka was distracted by Yukari, Tsukune lowered his voice and  
addressed Yuuto.

"Thank you, Yuuto-san. You are turning out to be different to how I  
thought you would be. I would have thought you were the kind of person  
who never knows when to give up."

Yuuto showed his fangs. "Don't speak to soon, Tsukune-kun. I haven't  
given up, yet. Anyway, do you know of any shops that are open right  
now? As I said, I'm starving."

Moka had stopped telling Yukari off, and heard the last bit of this  
conversation (specifically, the bit about shops) and spoke.

"Why don't you join us for our picnic?" she suggested cheerfully.

Yuuto didn't want to, but nobody seemed to be able to deny Moka for  
long, so he soon agreed.

They started going, only to be followed by Ruby and Yukari.

Tsukune saw this, and was quite disappointed, but as usual he didn't  
have the courage to ask them to just go away.

"They wouldn't go away anyway Tsukune", said Moka quietly.

"How did-" he started to ask.

"You're just predictable" interrupted Yuuto. "Look; here's how you get  
rid of them..."

Yuuto leaned in close to Tsukune and whispered something. Then Tsukune  
nodded. He closed his eyes and brought out the yoki from deep within  
him. He then sprinted forwards with all of his ghoulish power.

Yuuto waited for about 10 seconds without moving. Then he pulled off  
Moka's (and his own) rosario and sprinted after him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" shouted Ura-Moka, who didn't  
appreciate suddenly being forced out like that. She also ran off,  
leaving two shocked witches in a cloud of dust.

The plan turned out to be a good one, with everyone catching up with  
each other at around the same time (even though Moka was a girl, she  
was the only pure vampire, so muscular strength wasn't exactly an  
issue for her).

"Know your place!" she shouted as she aimed a kick for Yuuto's head,  
but it was parried by his arm. He rushed right up to her and touched  
her rosario to her thigh, draining her power.

"How many times have you beaten me in a fight when you're angry, Moka?" Yuuto asked calmly. "It's not like you can overpower me with just your amount of yoki, is it?"*

Moka lowered her foot sulkily. She snatched the rosario, and was about  
to put it back on when Yuuto produced a whip from under his shirt.

"The main perks about being in both of the greatest races of yokai  
slayers [A/N: look it up; almost all of the best vampire or other  
monster slayers are either paladins or dhampir] are the free gifts I  
get; the chairman himself gave me Belmont a couple of days ago. So,  
why don't you eat with us too?"

Moka looked very surprised and pleased for a moment, before she  
regained composure. She wrapped the whip around her leg before speaking.

"Thank you, Yuuto." she said quietly and uncomfortably, as she didn't  
like thanking people much.

Tsukune walked off a few metres to pick up the picnic basket that he  
and omote-Moka had started eating before the distraction.

"So, what training have you been putting him through?" asked Yuuto.  
"Knowing you, you've been trying to make him actually surpass you in  
strength!"

Moka blushed slightly with embarrassment at the truth of this statement.  
"He's learnt yoki sensing, and I have been sparring with him almost  
every day for a few weeks."

"You? Sparring with him? I'm amazed he is still alive."

"He's very determined. He really wants to protect me and the harem."

"Really?" Yuuto said with a mischievous look in his purple eyes.  
"Maybe I'll test the results of the training out myself."

At this point Tsukune returned.

"Yuuto" he said curiously "I've been meaning to ask you; why does your  
eye colour keep changing?"

"Oh, sorry, have my eyes gone purple again? It's because I'm an  
unusual hybrid. When I'm drawing on dhampiric powers, my eyes are red.  
Usually, and when I call on my gifts as a paladin, my eyes are grey.  
When I'm using both, my eyes go purple. It's pretty cool, but it's  
also a weakness; just by glancing at me you can see what my attack  
will be like. Let me give you an example..." Yuuto trailed off as he  
looked around.

"See that tree over there? At the top is a bee hive. If I'm thinking  
of how to get to the honey, and my eyes turn red, what do you think  
I'm going to do?"

Tsukune wasn't sure for a second. Then he thought of Moka and Kokoa  
and he smiled.

"You'll break the tree down and scare the bees away with yoki."

"Exactly. However, if my eyes went purple, I would banish the bees to  
another hive, take the honey I wanted and call them back. If my eyes  
were grey, however, I would entice them out with many nectar rich  
flowers, take a little of the honey, and leave without disturbing them."

Tsukune nodded in understanding.

"Are we going to start eating any time soon?" asked Moka impatiently,  
as she had heard the explanation many times before.

"Whenever you like, Moka-chan" Tsukune and Yuuto said simultaneously  
(although Tsukune said -san instead of -chan).

The rest of the day from this point on went fairly uneventfully,  
although the three main characters enjoyed their meal and the  
conversations were interesting.

Finally it was the end of the day. Moka had just finished recounting  
another embarrassing story about Yuuto to Tsukune (who thought his  
sides might actually split from laughter) when they heard a humming  
sound from the flower, followed by two angry shouts in the distance.

"Oh, it looks like it's the end of the day", said Yuuto, who seemed  
genuinely sad. "I'd better get going before I'm clawed or frozen to  
death. Give Belmont back tomorrow, Moka-chan. Good night you two."

"Good night." they responded in unison, and all three of them left,  
none of them wishing to explain themselves to Kurumu or Mizore at that  
moment.

* * *

*In this story, I have the following theory about certain yokai; yoki  
in certain creatures such as vampires and werewolves is used in two  
ways: firstly, they can make themselves produce large amounts of it to  
do anything for intimidate their opponent to root him on the spot with  
fear (think of the effect wild animals have on people in real life). S  
class yokai do this automatically, due to the masses of yoki they  
always release. Yuuto is probably referring to the fact that he is  
powerful enough not to get scared and make mistakes when Moka gets  
angry and releases more yoki, and suggesting that against people like  
him, getting angry only makes it harder for her to win.

Secondly, s-classes can transfer yoki into physical strength. This  
would explain how an ogre is far weaker than a vampire.

* * *

Finally we get to the A/N. I lengthened this chapter before I released  
it as I don't like the idea of releasing things in parts. I'm not  
happy with some of the phrasing of words in this, so I'll probably  
rewrite it if you pm me and give me some ideas.


	7. Striking silver

Chapter 7: Striking silver

I'm releasing the next couple soon if all goes well, and they'll  
be around 4,500 words altogether. As you can see, I've decided on an  
irregular release time as that allows me to do stuff like that.  
Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Tsukune opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, back in  
the male dormitories. Yuuto still hadn't moved out, and so had set up  
a makeshift bed in the corner. He never seemed to sleep though; only  
meditate. Presently he opened a grey eye and looked at Tsukune.

"It's 2am. Go to sleep."

"Do you sleep, Yuuto-san?" Tsukune asked, ignoring the command in his  
curiosity.

"Yes. I'm asleep at the moment. I'm like a dolphin; I rest both halves  
of my brain at different times." came Yuuto's irritable and sarcastic  
response.

Tsukune didn't know much about hybrid races, and so accepted this as a  
fact.

"Oh... That's interesting. Must be quite useful sometimes."

Yuuto opened the other eye.

"There. Now I'm awake, I'm going for a walk." He pulled on a dark  
cloak, opened the window and climbed out. A moment later, his head  
appeared again.

"Go to sleep, or I'll get Yukari to drug you later." He paused before  
adding "although from what I've seen from her, who knows what you'll  
start doing once you are under the effect of them... I doubt you'll be  
sleeping at all."

Tsukune closed his eyes and began counting sheep ferverently.

Satisfied, Yuuto left.

He sighed to himself as he looked around at the dead, depressing  
landscape that was the grounds of Yokai Academy.

He removed his rosario and thought to himself.

_I wonder if Tsukune actually bought the crap about dolphins. Some  
people just don't get sarcasm. Anyway, I can't sleep. If only I had the whip, I'd be able to just seal myself to sleep... I wonder if that's possible._

Just then, he smelt something. He closed his eyes and took a deep  
sniff of the air.

_Perfect timing_ he thought, as he bent down and he touched his bare  
feet, which momentarily glowed. He bent his knees and sprinted in the  
direction of the scent.

Gin was jogging along at a leisurely pace (for a werewolf in  
moonlight) to do his nightly business in the girls dorms. He was pretty  
relaxed, and so did not notice the speeding Yuuto until it was too late  
to simply speed up and avoid him.

"Evening" he said cheerfully (after the fight, they actually started to get on well, much to most of the school's confusion).

"No prizes for guessing what you're up to, then?" Yuuto asked.

Gin smiled. "Nope. But what are you doing here? I didn't think you  
were that type of guy."

Yuuto shrugged. "Just stretching my legs before I go back to bed."

"That's how it starts... Sooner or later, you'll end up like me!"

They stopped at the corner of the dorm.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" asked Yuuto, who had expected  
some kind of hidden entrance.

"Give me a second" answered Gin, who was inspecting the roots of a  
nearby tree.

"This one" he muttered, and pulled at it. This particular root turned  
out to be the handle for an incredibly well hidden trap door. "In you  
go." he said, looking up.

Yuuto unquestioningly jumped in. Gin followed a moment later, closing  
the door behind him. Yuuto looked around, impressed. Ahead of him was  
a large tunnel that branched out into many small pathways. It was  
clear that it had taken many years to build this. Gin walked in front  
of him and turned around grinning wolfishly.

"Behold!" he said theatrically. "The legacy of the many perverts who have graced the halls of this academy before us, the Tunnel of Glory! There is an entrance to every girl's  
bedroom in here- and even a hole you can look through to see the  
bathroom! So, Yuuto-kun, where to?"

Yuuto looked Gin in the eyes and responded seriously.

"Moka's room".

Gin's eyebrows almost hit the ceiling.

"You realise if she catches you, her inner self might actually kill  
you? If you're sure... Right this way." Gin led Yuuto down a long  
tunnel to the left. They took many turns, and at certain points he  
even stopped to undo traps that were presumably set by himself to stop people that had  
found him out. Finally he reached a very low, long tunnel.

"This is as far as I can take you" he said solemnly. "I'm afraid that  
tunnel is one way, so you won't be able to come back through here;  
you'll have to sneak out some other way. Good luck. Oh, and could you  
bring me some kind of present from there? I want to add it to my  
collection." He gave a lecherous smile, and left. Yuuto slowly  
started crawling through the tunnel. At last he reached the end of the  
tunnel. He looked up, and he could see a tile overhead. He listened to  
make sure there was no noise before slowly pushing it up. He slowly  
climbed into the en-suite bathroom before replacing the tile. It  
slotted in so perfectly into the floor that he knew he wouldn't be  
able to get his nails underneath to lift it up again; the tunnel was  
indeed one way. He payed his silent respects to the past male pupils  
of yokai academy before taking a deep, slow breath and turning around  
and opening the door.

Moka was asleep in a bed to the side of the room. Her hair was splayed  
around her head like a halo, making her look like some kind of angel.  
She had evidently not taken the whip off from her thigh. Yuuto had  
originally planned to take the whip from the room, but he had assumed  
it was off; as it was he didn't think attempting to remove it was  
worth the risk.

"How am I going to pull this off?" he murmured to himself. "You know  
what? This is insane. I'm just going to get Gin a thank you gift and  
leave." he started towards Moka's clothes drawers before freezing. He  
hadn't noticed it before because he had been too preoccupied in his  
thoughts, but there was definitely yoki in the room. It had been  
masked well, but now that he concentrated he could feel it.

He sighed. "Good morning Moka-san. Sorry for waking you."

Moka glared through slitted eyes at Yuuto. She got up and walked  
directly behind him.

"How and why did you get in here?" she demanded.

"I..." Yuuto had thought of a very good explanation moments before,  
but due to the fact that he was fearing for his life he had forgotten  
it. "I couldn't sleep because your rosario was bothering me. I  
decided to take a look, and I figured Gin would be able to get me in."

Moka's curiosity was (only just) overpowering her fury at having her  
privacy invaded for the moment, so she asked another question:

"What do you mean by "it's bothering you?""

Yuuto turned around and stared into Moka's eyes. She was about to  
punish him for attempting to charm his way out of trouble when she  
started to hear something. A kind of humming sound filled her ears,  
but it was unfocused and crackly like an old radio set. She felt sick  
as she listened to it. As he slowly drew closer, Yuuto held her gaze  
for a few moments before looking away, at which point the sound  
stopped as quickly as it had started. When he looked at her again, it  
didn't come back.

"It needs to be fixed. Let me look at it; I can't totally fix it but  
I'm pretty sure I can buy some time before we find an expert."

Moka felt her thigh for the whip, only to find that he had already  
removed it. She blushed and tried to throw a kick at Yuuto for  
touching her without permission. She was, however, to late as she was  
already transforming into her omote self.

Yuuto barely caught her as she fell, because he was laughing so much  
at his luck.

Wow he thought to himself. I deserve some kind of award for coming up  
with a convincing so fast.

He pulled the rosario off Moka's collar and sat down to look at it.

However, the sound this thing just made wasn't made up he thought  
seriously. This needs to be fixed, and my paladin blood isn't pure  
enough to do it... Don't tell me I'll have to ask her...

* * *

Poor Tsukune gets almost no screen time in this chapter. Well, to be  
fair, Yuuto got up really early so he earned it; you know, the early  
bird catches the worms and that...


	8. Landing on flowers

Chapter 8: Landing on flowers

It seems I released it faster than expected XD. In this chapter, I've  
tried to spend a little more time on Tsukune, apart from the end part.  
The next chapter will probably be about half Yuuto and half Tsukune.  
Oh and +25 internets to the first person to work out the meanings of  
chapters 7, 8 and 9.  
They're quite obscure, so I'll be impressed if you get it!

* * *

"Wake up! We'll be late!" Tsukune shouted as he shook Yuuto again.

"No we won't." Yuuto muttered without opening his eyes. He then  
stretched and stood up. "It's non-uniform day."

"You don't wear the uniform anyway" said an intrigued Tsukune "and  
how is that related to lateness?"

"I wear most of it. The important part of the uniform isn't the  
clothing, but the human disguise. For today, everyone can come in  
without these. How can you not know this? You've been here for way  
longer than me."

Tsukune was frozen in horror at the idea of the entire school in their  
true forms, especially considering almost all of them hated him (the  
guys were jealous of his harem and the girls thought that he was some  
kind of pimp).

Something occurred to Yuuto, and he grabbed Tsukune's watch and fiddled  
with it for a moment, before tapping the screen. Then he looked at  
Tsukune, suddenly very serious

"You'll need to trust me on this" he said calmly. "See you downstairs.  
Hopefully."

Tsukune opened his mouth to question, but stopped when a jolt of pain  
suddenly shot up his arm. Then, his arm started burning with a weird  
heat. It slowly spread across his body, until every part of him  
screamed. But then it stopped. The pain was gone. He felt exactly as  
he had a few minutes ago. He remembered he was running late and ran  
downstairs, where he met Yuuto and Moka waiting by the tree. Yuuto had  
lent Moka the whip again so that she didn't have to further weaken the  
seal by removing it. Yuuto took one look at Tsukune and started  
laughing in a slightly relieved manner.

Tsukune stormed up to Yuuto and opened his mouth to demand an  
explanation but Yuuto held up a small mirror he had been holding.  
Tsukune forgot what he was about to say when he saw his crimson eyes  
reflected back at him. Yuuto was looking pretty pleased with himself  
in the mean time.

"It's a success!" he said triumphantly. "The suppresser works!"

Seeing the confused expression on Tsukune's face and the accusing and  
hostile look on Moka's, he decided to explain.

"The watch I gave you does two things; firstly, it is a more effective  
version of the holy lock you had before. But I also decided to try  
something else. What I added was what I call a holy stabilizer. What I  
theorised was that if I could restrain all of your yoki so easily,  
couldn't I choose to restrain only the pieces I wanted to even easier?  
So basically, that device sends out a holy pulse into your bloodstream  
that shocks your brain enough to let you retake control of your  
emotions before the blood lust sets in. And before you get angry at  
how dangerous that was, wouldn't it be worse to let you come in today  
as a human? So everyone in the school is after you?"

Tsukune briefly considered the prospect of the entire school being  
after him, and shuddered.

Moka glared at Yuuto. "You are not to use Tsukune for any of your  
experiments, Yuuto!" she snapped with anger."

Yuuto feigned deafness. "Watch for side affects; I suspect some of the  
ghoulish instinct will have bleeded over into your current self.  
Anyway, we'd better get going, or we really will be late!"

All three of them hurtled towards school at an incredible speed, and  
managed to get in just before the bell. Tsukune was trying to think of  
something to say, but he was having problems digesting the large  
amount of information suddenly thrust upon him.

Moka stopped just outside of the door and turned to Tsukune. "Don't  
show any signs of weakness. They'll want to fight who ever looks the  
weakest, as they'll think they have a better chance. As if such low  
class monsters would ever best me." She pushed open the door and the  
trio strolled in. An immediate silence fell over the entire room as  
their yoki filled the room.

First came Moka. She walked in, tall and proud, with yoki that oozed  
power and grace. Every girl in the room held on to their boyfriends a  
little tighter, as if they thought they would be swept away by Moka if  
they did not.

Next came Tsukune. He walked in normally, although looking slightly  
dazed. The guys glared at him, wondering jealously what about him was  
so special for him to build such an impressive harem so quickly. His  
yoki was strange; weak for a vampire, but somehow ominous, as though  
it hid something.

Finally, Yuuto strolled into the room. His "yoki" was even stranger  
than Tsukune's; carrying very little killing intent, but crackling  
with a sort of energy, akin to the static in the air before a  
lightning bolt strikes.

Shizuka (the homeroom teacher in case you've forgotten) walked in and  
smiled at everyone in the class.  
"Morning everyone! Hope you are enjoying non-uniform day!" she  
shouted, expecting the usual enthusiastic response from the class.

"Hai, Nekonome-sensei!" Tsukune said, as he had assumed that everyone  
else

Yuuto chuckled quietly and Moka rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Shizuka's expression didn't change. "Ara?" she thought to herself. "It  
seems the fighting is going to be starting even earlier than usual  
this year! And with so many S-classes in the school, there aren't  
going to be enough hospital beds for the poor souls that think they  
can take them on!"

"Okay, everyone, have a nice day!" she said as she left the room.

As she left, everyone stood up and got ready to go to their first  
lessons of the day; for our trio, this was P.E.

Moka stood up and murmured in Tsukune's ear.

"The others will put themselves in danger if they are around us for  
too long today."

Yuuto stretched and walked towards the door, before leaning on the  
wall near it and folding his arms.

"How could I make them go away though, Moka-san? Could you not do it?"  
Tsukune answered apprehensively, nervous of Kurumu's possible reaction  
to the news.

"Don't you think they'll be more likely to listen to you?" Moka asked  
before exiting the room.

Yuuto raised an eyebrow.

"...Does she think she's in a movie? Trying to be so dramatic.  
Anyway, I have to talk to the Exorcist before P.E. so I'd better get  
going. Don't bother talking to your harem; they're all too stubborn to  
leave us alone. If they weren't they would have already accepted that  
you don't love them."

Tsukune opened his mouth to protest against Yuuto referring to the  
girls as his harem, but he was so taken aback by the bluntness of  
Yuuto's statement that by the time he found the words Yuuto had  
already left. He sighed and also left the room.

Tsukune arrived at P.E, where he saw that all of the students were  
preparing for a game of capture the flag. A group of Minotaur leered  
at him as he walked to the changing rooms, making him nervous. By the  
time he had got changed everyone was ready and waiting, including  
Yuuto who seemed fairly pissed. Evidently his meeting with the  
Headmaster had not gone well.

Since the previous P.E. teacher had been fired (remember in the  
original RV, when we found out about him framing Mizore?), Ruby was  
standing in for him. As she led everyone outside, she began speaking  
loudly.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" she called. "Since it's likely that the  
school will be damaged quite badly if we allow so many full sized  
monsters to do P.E. indoors, we shall be doing it in the woods!"

"That's what she said." muttered someone.

"Today I have organised a game of capture the flag around the school.  
The bases are on top of the male and female dormitories, and as such  
the teams are boys vs. girls. To make it more interesting, I have  
hidden two flags in the forest in addition to the ones at your bases  
hidden two in the forest. This means to win you will have to have your  
flag, your opponent's and one from the forest to win. Ready?"

Of course, no one was ready as she had only just explained the activity.

"Go!" she shouted.

Everyone ran off except a few people: Tsukune, who looked terrified,  
Yuuto, who looked grave, Ruby, Moka and another girl who had sharp  
teeth, two horns coming out of her head and a pair of grey wings.  
Oddly, despite this she managed to still look quite pretty. Tsukune  
frowned as he realised he hadn't seen her before.

"You're still following me? I almost killed your brother; surely that  
puts you off me at least a little?" asked Yuuto wearily.

"I refuse to leave until you agree to go out with me!" she said  
angrily. "Besides, he'll recover. If he'd continued what he was about  
to do he'd be actually dead. I'm very grateful."

At this, Yuuto turned away from her and looked at Tsukune.

"Anyway, we're the S-classes here today, so everyone is depending on  
us. Later!" he said, before touching his feet and running in the  
direction of his dorm. Evidently, he just wanted to get away from this  
girl.

Moka placed her hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "Don't worry" she said  
seriously. "From my training and Yuuto's new seal for you, you have  
become strong. You'll be alright." Then she left too, followed by the  
other girl.  
With new resolve, Tsukune headed into the forest.

As soon as he entered, the light faded until it was almost like night  
time. With the waning light went his confidence. He had been in there  
many times before, but with his newly refined senses it seemed very  
different. Suddenly there was a noise. A two-mouthed girl charged  
towards him, roaring. Tsukune reflexively jumped forwards and hit her.  
For a second he smiled, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction. Then he  
froze and he stared, horrified, at the unconscious victim.

"Did I really just do that?" he said aloud to himself. He looked down  
at his hands. He was distracted however as he saw a flag on the floor  
where he was standing.

That was easy, he thought.

Yuuto, meanwhile, was sitting on top of the boy's dorms and irritably  
muttering to himself.

"Stupid headmaster" he mumbled. "Why can't I be absent for a couple of  
days so that _she_ can fix Moka's rosario? I bet he organised this  
entire thing just to show he can do what he likes. Well, I'll show _him_!"

He sighed and stood up.

_May as well get this over with._

At that moment Tsukune arrived, panting. He fixed the flag on to the  
roof and sat down to catch his breath.

"Perfect timing", Yuuto commented. "Now, as you can see, nobody is  
approaching either base, because they are to scared to take me or Moka  
on. The other flags apart from the ones at the bases are probably  
being fought over in the forest, so the fastest way to finish this  
game is by attacking the girls' base."

"What?" shouted Tsukune. "You want to take on Moka?"

"That, or hordes of girls in the forest."

"...I don't know which one to choose..."

"Yukari is probably waiting in the shadows to drug you or something in  
the forest, and there is nobody that will stop Kurumu if she starts  
suffocating you."

"Let's get going."

They jumped off the roof and began jogging towards the other base.

"Lex will probably be up there waiting for me, so I want you to fight  
her."

"Lex?"

"The gargoyle we saw before. She can coat parts of her body in stone  
and she can fly."

"What?"

"Don't worry, you can take her. I think. Anyway, we're here."

He stopped suddenly, about 15 metres away from the dorm, and shot  
behind a tree as Lex walked out of the door.

Before Tsukune could react, Lex noticed him and approached.

"Are you after our flags?" she asked.

Tsukune swallowed and nodded.

"Well then... I guess I have to stop you" she said.

Stone started to creep up her hands from her fingertips until it  
stopped just under her elbows, giving the effect of long gloves. She  
suddenly ran at Tsukune, who held his hands up automatically and  
jumped backwards. She followed and started to attack him with a  
variety of strikes, which Tsukune attempted to block with varying  
degrees of success. Yuuto in the mean time finished putting his  
gauntlets on and headed upstairs. He arrived at the roof in no time,  
but found nothing. He frowned, but then smiled as he realised where  
the flag was. He went back into the building and entered Moka's room.  
She was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Two flags lay at her feet.

"That was quick" she commented. "I don't want to spoil the room with  
your blood, so let's go outside." She opened her window and hopped out.

"My blood?" Yuuto asked good naturedly as he followed.

Tsukune was really getting in to his fight with Lex now. His ghoulish  
reflexes were too good to allow her to do much more than scratch him,  
but his attacks were not clever enough to surprise her. It was more of  
a test of endurance than anything, but he could see it was going to be  
close. He wasn't particularly upset about the effects his new form was  
having on him anymore, just pleased that he could now be less of a  
hindrance to Moka and the others.

Moka and Yuuto landed a little way away, on the path to the school.  
They turned to face each other. Moka gestured at Yuuto to go first.

"You'll regret that" Yuuto stated calmly, as he swung a fist toward  
Moka's stomach mercilessly.

Moka blocked this with her hands.

"That was just testament to how confident I am," she smiled.

She responded with a kick of her own, and the fight started.

After both fights had gone on for about 10 minutes, Lex finally got a  
good hit on Tsukune, sending him sprawling.

"Finally," she panted. She started towards the boys' dorms before  
stumbling.

"I'm too tired" she muttered to nobody in particular. "I won't be  
able to fight anyone else..." She sighed and lay down, the stone  
turning to dust that blew away in the wind.

Tsukune stood up painfully, and limped over to give Lex a hand up. She  
stared at his hand for a moment in surprise before taking it.

"...Thanks" she said quietly.

They slowly walked towards the school hospital, but it was not long  
before they saw the other fight.

Moka and Yuuto rapidly circled around each other as though performing  
some kind of tribal dance. Yuuto's fists were a shimmering blur, and  
it seemed like there were actually more than 7 Mokas from the amount  
of after images she was leaving. Just then, they jumped apart and  
stared at each other, trying to find some kind of weakness. From the  
state of their clothes, both of them had landed quite a few hits, but  
Yuuto, not having quite the same endurance as Moka, looked worse off.  
That being said, they were both worn out.

"This has gone on for too long; I feel we should end it here."  
commented Moka.

Yuuto grunted.

"So you are admitting I am stronger than you? Because I could keep  
going all day."

Moka scoffed.

"Of course not. And I don't remember you being that tough when you  
were fighting with your sister... If you can even call that a fight..."

Clearly, Moka had struck a nerve. Yuuto's eyes changed instantly to  
how they had been when he had made Tsukune faint. He looked furious,  
and the effect of the eyes gave him a similar feral quality as Moka's own.

"That was a long time ago. Besides, aren't you weaker than her?" he  
snapped.

Moka's eyes narrowed and her yoki flared to even more terrifying  
levels.

"You are calling me weak? Know your place!"

Yuuto growled as he leapt towards Moka.

Where they clashed, they did not attack each other, but instead  
grabbed one another in a sort of synchronised bear hug.

Tsukune was confused.

"What? What are they doing?" he stammered.

Lex answered the question for him.

"Umm... It looks like that girl is trying to overpower Yuuto with just  
her yoki. The vampire are a very proud race, and I'm pretty sure she  
took whatever Yuuto-san said as an insult to her strength, so she's  
trying to show him how powerful she is. Can't you feel it?"

Moka and Yuuto were locked together, glaring at each other furiously.  
There was a line of blood trailing from Yuuto's mouth, but Moka showed  
no signs of stopping.

"You can... stop now." said Yuuto drowsily. There was no response.

"Enough already. You win." he muttered through a mouth full of blood.  
Moka just kept glaring at him, too angry to listen to reason.

"Let go!" he shouted, but she wouldn't stop gripping him.

He stretched his neck out until his teeth were just over the vein in  
her neck and bit downwards, but she still didn't react.

As his eyes faded back to grey, he injected his blood into the wound.  
Moka instantly stiffened and collapsed. Yuuto swore gently to himself  
before following suit. Suddenly alert again, Tsukune rushed over to  
the two of them.

"Moka-san! Yuuto-san! Wake up!" he shouted, shaking them both.

Yuuto briefly came to, and touched Tsukune's arm.

"Tsukune... Take Moka to my sister. Ask the bus driver and he'll take  
you there... I'll follow you as soon as I can."

Tsukune nodded once, picked up Moka and ran off.


	9. Radiance without warmth

Chapter 9: Radiance without Warmth

Tsukune's arms were starting to hurt. If you didn't include the bus  
journey, he had been carrying Moka since she passed out after whatever  
Yuuto had done to her... No. He shouldn't think like that; Yuuto can't  
have wanted to do anything to her, because he feels similarly to me  
about her. I think, anyway.

He looked up again. Through the haze of the desert air, he was  
starting to make out what appeared to be a forest. That meant he was  
almost there. With renewed vigour, he continued walking.

* * *

Yuuto sat motionlessly on the edge of his hospital bed, staring at the  
floor. He had already healed around 60%, but you wouldn't be able to  
tell that by looking into his eyes; the grey orbs usually so full of  
energy and cunning instead just gave out a feeling of hopelessness.

Tsukune's harem had burst in multiple times to demand to know where he  
was, but no matter how many times he was jinxed, clawed and frozen he  
refused to as much as acknowledge their presence in the room, let alone  
react. Eventually, they decided to wait until he had recovered more to  
question him again.

Anyway, momentarily, Lex was standing behind the door, unable to  
decide whether to enter or not. She loved Yuuto and realised that if  
she helped him recover, he may fall for her. At the same time, she  
knew that she would have to say more hurtful things about Moka to him  
to do that, and that he would become more depressed. It should have  
been an easy decision, but it wasn't, simply because she cared about  
him too much.

She walked in to find Yuuto in the same position as before. She walked  
over to the bed and sat next to him. She paused a little, before  
speaking.

"How long are you going to sit there for?" she asked gently.

"Don't know" came the response.

She felt very flattered by these two words, as they were the first he  
had spoken since reaching the hospital.

"Aren't you going to chase after Moka?"

"No. She probably hates me."

"Why do you think that?"

At this, Yuuto gave Lex his signature glare.

"I wounded her pride in front of so many people in the year...  
Everyone could see she was fighting at full strength, and she got  
defeated by a mere cut on her neck... Vampires are very prideful  
creatures, and their strength and pride are the two things that raise  
them above everyone else. I took those away from her, so what does she  
have left?"

Lex was silent for a while.

"Don't you at least owe her a goodbye?" she said quietly. "If you  
can't bring yourself to do that, at least make sure she reaches your  
sister safely."

Yuuto slowly nodded.  
"You're right. I'll go."

He got out of bed and stretched.

"I'll just get my stuff from my room, and I'll be ready. You coming?"

Lex smiled warmly.

"Of course! And don't worry about the packing; I've already done it."

"Oh really? You were that convinced you would convince me?"

"Yup. You sulk like this all the time, so I'm pretty used to it now."

"Whatever. Will you fly me to the tunnel, or do I have to run?" he  
asked wryly as he picked up his bag.

Lex folded her arms as two beautifully crafted stone wings sprouted  
from her back.

"After I went through all the trouble of chasing you, you expect me to  
just carry you?"

Yuuto sighed and hopped out of the (second floor) window, before  
running towards the bus stop. When he and Lex arrived, he frowned.

"I'm not very good at magic, and the Exorcist hates me for some reason  
so I doubt the bus driver will drive me through the tunnel. Do you  
know a strong enough anti-magic spell?" he asked.

"Only for myself" came the response.

"Oh, I do, desu~...oops..." squeaked a small shrub. Or to be more  
accurate, a young witch hiding behind a small shrub. Yukari got up and  
brushed herself down.

"I decided to follow you when I saw you leaving the hospital Yuuto-  
sama. I'm sorry."

"Sama? I'm flattered" commented Yuuto, "Well, if you know a spell then  
by al means do it."

"No! I refuse to go back until you tell me...wait, what?" Spluttered  
Yukari, who had been expecting to be told to go back to school."

Lex nodded.  
"Look", she said, "we don't have time to waste, so if you know it, by  
all means do it."

Yukari nodded frantically and began the enchantment, closing her eyes  
and clutching her wand in both hands.

Lex turned to Yuuto and folded her arms.

"Why do you need this anyway? I flew in after the bus you were on to  
follow you, and even though I was delayed by a couple of days I came  
out fine."

"Haven't we had this conversation before? The tunnel obviously  
contains quite a large quantity of raw magic, seeing as it connects  
with every other tunnel in existence. Gargoyles are resistant to  
practically every type of magic whilst in their true forms. As for  
most other life forms, it is a different story. You should know this,  
as you are one."

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Well-"

Yuuto stopped midway through his sarcastic retort as he saw Yukari  
frantically gesturing at him to hold her hand, whilst still chanting.  
He slipped his hand in hers, holding on to Lex with his spare.

"I hope my sister doesn't bother Tsukune too much whilst I'm not  
there." he muttered as he stepped into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

Tsukune had finally reached his destination. What had first appeared  
to be a forest of some kind turned out to be a huge emerald mansion  
the size of one. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, and it swung  
open before he touched it. He was too worried to be surprised or  
impressed by a simple door though, so he rushed in. He ran in and out  
of several rooms until he found a bedroom. He carefully laid Moka  
down on the bed, and felt her temperature. She was burning up, so he  
ran to find a bathroom so that he could get a wet towel.

"Don't worry Moka-san, you'll be fine." he said quietly to himself.

He found the bathroom and opened the door... Or at least attempted to.  
No sooner had he touched the door handle when he suddenly felt the  
cold metal of a sai resting on his throat. He slowly turned around to  
see a fairly tall young woman with grey eyes and a fairly plain red  
kimono looking at him.

"And who might you be?" she asked in a voice that was soft and calm  
but somehow intimidating at the same time.

"Uh... I'm a friend of Yuuto's... He said I should come here because  
one of my friends is injured" he said nervously.

The woman narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Who does he think I am, his servant?" she hissed suddenly. "Tell him  
I said he should sort out his problems himself! I refuse to waste my  
valuable energy fixing someone's bruises when he can do it easily  
himself!"

Tsukune had never been a particularly brave person, but when his  
friends were in danger he did everything he could to help them- this  
was one of those cases.

"No." he said firmly. "Moka is really badly hurt; I think he sent her  
to you because he can't do anything either."

She was quiet for a minute, staring at him. Her mysterious eyes that  
looked like they could read your thoughts made Tsukune sure this was  
Yuuto's sister.

"I will look at this friend of yours" she stated before walking away.

Tsukune sighed. He hadn't been sure how long he would be able to hold  
her gaze. Then he remembered Moka, grabbed a wet towel and running  
back to the bedroom. He laid it down on her head. Next he pulled a  
chair up and sat down. Realising he had been only running on  
adrenaline for the past few hours, he fell asleep almost instantly.

When he woke up later, he was in a completely different room. It was  
bright, and glowing tools that hummed quietly were all around the room  
in tall containers of glass. In the centre lay Moka, who was being  
examined by... It was only at this point that he realised that he had  
never asked Yuuto's sister for her name.

"Uh... Excuse me sempai... But could you tell me your name?" he asked  
quietly.

"Hikaru. With the kanji for 'radiance'."

"That's a pretty name. And fitting for a paladin."

"Thank you." she responded.

She drew both of her sai and held them together. They immediately  
transformed into her rosary. She held it over Moka's chest, and she  
started coughing up blood. Then she held it over her mouth and the  
blood into a small vial. From the look of the vial, this had been done  
multiple times.

"That is all I can do for the next few hours. I shall resume later."  
she announced as she walked towards the exit. "Breakfast is in the 3rd  
door to the left."

At this Tsukune got up and followed her. He was starving.

In the room was an incredible range of delicious food, food he'd only  
read about and some he had never heard of. He almost cried out of joy  
as he rushed to the table.

"Enjoy," said Hikaru calmly. "I'd recommend the lobster."

"Thank you, Hikaru sempai!" he said, bowing deeply.

He started spooning large portions of food onto his plate excitedly.  
She watched with mild amusement, but then suddenly frowned and looked  
up.

"It seems we have a visitor" she said coldly.

"Hello, Hikaru-nee." said Yuuto, equally coldly.

He walked in and sat down irritably, followed by a nervous Yukari and  
an amused Lex.

"Now that my dear nii-chan has joined us, shall we eat?" said Hikaru  
quietly.


	10. The super nature of relationships

Chapter 10: The (super) nature of relationships

**I must apologise profusely for the horrific wordplay in the title.**

I want to thank Revan and Nick for the reviews. Finally, I've found some readers who can accept the possibility of TsuxMoka not happening! I was beginning to think that there weren't any. It's not that I'm against  
negative reviews as long as they give something tangible for me to  
improve on (spelling, grammar, consistency (not about Yuuto though,  
he's supposed to be like that) and anything that isn't a variation on  
"You suck!"). Sorry about the double brackets, I hate them too.

* * *

Anyway they have really made me feel more comfortable about doing the  
story, and so I'll continue with it for a little while before retiring  
to only being a beta. Who knows, if I get a few more reviews like  
that, maybe I'll carry out a few other proposed story ideas; I've got  
a half formed fem-kyuubi story I may do after this, for instance. This  
chapter will hopefully convince some of the tsuxmoka obsessed  
readers that Tsukune still has a decent chance of winning, and  
probably alienate more readers that dislike my (admittedly really  
fast) pacing. If you're really unhappy with the way the plot is going,  
pm me about how you'd like the plot to unfold later on and I will make  
sure to take in all of your opinions and try and incorporate some of  
them when it reaches the point that I need more inspiration. Don't  
forget to pm me your guesses for the naming of chaps 7-9. Winner will  
get to see the next chapter before anyone else. Thanks for reading  
thus far, and I hope you will like the story.

It wasn't the most comfortable dinner party in the world. The siblings  
were sitting opposite each other, Hiraku glaring coldly and Yuuto  
making a point of not making eye contact. Tsukune would have laughed  
at their childishness if he wasn't focussing on the auras of the two.  
The huge killing intent was clear, with neither person making an  
effort to hide theirs. Yukari happily helped herself to large portions  
of broccoli as Tsukune and Lex exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

"Yuuto" Hiraku suddenly said, "why do you not solve your own problems?"

Yuuto slowly finished chewing a slice a duck before answering.

"Nee-san, believe me when I say I didn't want to get you to fix this.  
I would have done it, but it is beyond my abilities."

Hikaru's frown deepened.

"A simple case of blood poisoning? Why do I find that difficult to  
believe?"

Yuuto reached into his robe and threw Moka's rosario at Hikaru, who  
caught it gracefully with a pair of chopsticks she had been eating with.

"If it had been just that, I would have waited until I had healed and  
then cured her, or just given her to the Exorcist. The real problem is  
this."

Tsukune, Lex and Yukari all stopped eating and looked curiously at the  
rosario. Hiraku turned it over, with a strange look on her face.

"It makes a strange sound..." she said thoughtfully. "I'll take a look  
at it. But only looking; I'm not going to fix it."

Yuuto caught Tsukune's eye, and winked.

"Thanks, Hikaru. I'll try and fix it later."

Yuuto stood up and inspected the table. He zeroed in on a pitcher of  
blood near Tsukune. He grabbed a tumbler, filled it and tossed it back  
like a shot.

"AB negative." he stated quietly. "Where did you get this from?  
Usually when I announce my arrival, all I get it O. I wonder why that  
would be?" he sarcastically wondered to himself before walking out of  
the room, pitcher in hand. He returned a minute later, and apologised  
to Tsukune. He poured a good amount into a wine glass for Tsukune,  
before disappearing again. After about a minute, everyone in the  
dining room heard a blood curdling scream echo around the house.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted in shock as he dropped his glass and ran  
for the room Moka was in. Everyone else followed except for Hikaru,  
who poured herself some tea.

Tsukune burst in to see Moka drinking straight from the blood pitcher.  
Yuuto was huddled over in the corner of the room, his chin resting on  
his knees. As he looked up, a grain of understanding passed between  
him and Tsukune. Tsukune winced and looked apologetic.

"Isn't it enough to know that I can still barely walk? Did you really  
need to do that?" mumbled Yuuto through clenched teeth.

"I was just making sure you knew your place" answered Moka.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm basically considered to be your  
equal!"

Moka smirked. "Basically is the key word. Whilst you may have fighting  
prowess, it will never match my pure vampiric strength."

"As we saw from the fight" Yuuto retorted.

Moka made a mock frown. "Would you like me to kick you again?"

Yuuto shut up.

"I'm really glad you are better, Moka" said Tsukune in a relieved  
tone, hugging inner Moka.

Much to his surprise, she didn't freak out when he entered her  
personal space.

"Yay desu~" shouted Yukari. "Now that Moka's better, we can have a  
foursome!"

"Foursome?" asked everyone in the room in surprise.

"Yes! I've just decide that Yuuto can join us, desu~! And we have to  
always do it twice; one with inner and one with outer Moka" she  
grinned dirtily.

"You know what?" said Yuuto suddenly. "I've just had an idea from  
that... Worrying as that may seem... Anyway, everyone but Tsukune and  
Moka needs to leave the room. And Tsukune, would you get my sister  
please?"

After some resistance on Yukari's part, everyone filed out.

Tsukune went to get Hikaru, who was still sitting at the table. Her  
eyes were closed, and the rosario glowed with the power she radiated.

"Umm... Hikaru-san? Yuuto wants you to come."

"Not yet" she said. "I'll be done soon"

"He has that same weird look on his face he had when he turned me into  
a proper ghoul...wait, does that mean I'm immortal now?"

Hikaru's eyes snapped open at light speed and she ran into the room  
Moka was in.

Moka was in deep thought, and appeared to be having trouble making a  
decision.

Yuuto turned around. "Tsukune, which do you prefer; ura or omote?"

Tsukune was so taken aback, he actually forgot to ask Yuuto about his altered lifespan. "I... Uh..."

"I don't have all day." urged Yuuto.

"Well, to be honest, it would be terrible for me to lose either of  
them. I care for them both equally. In fact, I hope that one day,  
they'll become one fused personality."

Yuuto laughed.

"Best answer I could have hoped for. Now, Moka, do you not accept that  
both of you have flaws? And that you cover each other's? And you don't  
need to worry about the other Moka; she'll be incredibly happy that  
you value her so much."

Moka nodded slowly. "Do it." she said calmly.

"Excellent. Now, Hikaru. In my absence, did you fix the flaws in the  
fusion rosario prototype?"

"Of course. I never miss a chance to prove my superior sealing skills."

"Then let's make the real thing"

Hikaru smiled at the prospect of a challenge and took out some  
measuring tools and paper. She through a set to Yuuto and they  
approached Moka.

"Get up, please. We're just going to get some measurements." said  
Hikaru.

They measured Moka quickly, covering everything from height to even  
hair length. Hikaru then made Moka wear the partially repaired  
rosario, and they measured outer Moka.

They then disappeared into another room.

"So you're really fine with this, Moka-san?" said Tsukune, who had  
just realised what was about to happen.

Moka nodded vigorously.

"I'm really happy that ura-chan cares about me so much she I'd willing  
to sacrifice this much for me. It's more than I could ever hope for."  
she smiled at Tsukune.

Tsukune wasn't totally convinced by the smile.

"Really, Moka-san? You seem to be slightly worried too. Are you  
worried something will go wrong?"

"No. Ura-chan has complete faith in the combined abilities of Yuuto  
and his sister, and I trust anyone that she trusts. It's just..." she  
trailed off.

"Just what?" Tsukune pressed gently.

Moka was silent for a few minutes, gathering her resolve. Tsukune  
didn't move, as he knew that whatever would come next out of her mouth  
would be very important.

"Tsukune, I... I've fallen for you. Your kindness, your smile, the  
extents you've gone and I know you would go to protect me... I just  
consider Yuuto a good friend in comparison.

However, with Ura-chan it's a different story. Even though she doesn't  
express herself as clearly as I do, I can tell that she loves Yuuto. I  
think she did from a very young age, and him coming back has brought  
back those feelings. She feels the same way I feel about Yuuto about  
you. She is very grateful for the things you've done for her, but she  
doesn't love you for it. So basically, I'm worried about what will  
happen when our feelings combine. Whose love is stronger? Because  
we'll have to pick just one of you."

Tsukune was shocked. He didn't know what to say. One Moka had  
confessed to him, and then he'd been rejected by the other! What was  
he to do? Luckily, he was saved from saying anything by the door by  
which the siblings had entered bursting open, accompanied by a weird  
sound and smell.

"That was reckless of you" commented Hikaru. Her eyes had turned  
silver, and seemed to catch the light.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" countered Yuuto, whose hands were  
bleeding and was carrying a small willow box.

"Let's just finish it before it cools." sighed Hikaru. She drew a  
dagger which had runes creeping along the blade and gave it to Yuuto.  
He opened the box, cut his sister's thumb with the blade and let a  
droplet of blood fall on the new rosario inside.

"Blood of the Forger, so you may know your maker" he murmured.

He did the same for himself and Tsukune.

"Blood of the Sealer, who let you fulfil your purpose... And of the  
Witness, who will see your first moments of service."

Finally, he removed Moka's collar and replaced it with a different  
one. He cut her too before placing the new rosario on it.  
"Finally, blood of your Master, for whom you were created."

The new one looked similar to the old one at first glance, but this  
one was slightly smaller and gilded with a deep red. On the collar,  
the old pearls had been replaced with designed like much like  
Tsukune's old chain, but the new design on each one was an intricate  
rose.

"You see these links?" Yuuto asked smugly. "These were from your old  
chain. After I first noticed the problems with Moka's rosario, I re-  
designed and enchanted these ones. If this rosario starts to break  
like the old one, one of the links will break instead. Nice little  
fail safe feature.

As he spoke, Moka reverted to her omote form, then started to change  
into the ura form but stopped. She was slightly shorter than the  
previous ura form, but not at short as omote Moka had been. Her hair  
remained pink, and her eyes were still green.

"Moka, we are going to complete the transfer now by removing your new  
rosario" said Hikaru. "Are you ready?"

Moka nodded once.

Yuuto nodded at Tsukune, who took it off. Moka's hair and eyes  
instantly changed, and her aura came out in waves. She smiled at  
everyone in the room.

"Well done. You've done pretty well to pull something like this off.  
Does the fact that my blood is on this mean I can take it off?"

Yuuto shrugged, but his sister nodded.

"Yes." she said. "However, you will have a little more difficulty  
removing it than either of those two or me simply because of the  
nature of the seal.

My foolish nii-chan insisted on excluding your father from the list of  
people able to unseal you. I only imagine the reasons he has for  
intentionally taunting the husband of a Dark Lord."

She looked pointedly at him for the last sentence, but he shrugged.

"Does it matter? He can probably get it changed if he really wants to."

"That's not the point! You're so stubborn."

"You're so boring. Live a little!"

The two siblings continued bickering in louder and louder voices as  
their auras expanded and filled the room.

Moka looked at Tsukune.

"These two are an incredible team together. With Yuuto's recklessness  
and creativity, and Hikaru-san's logic and knowledge, they can make  
and do things others would find impossible in minutes. But because of  
these same differences, they can't get along with each other without a  
common goal for more than a few seconds."

Yuuto turned away from Hikaru.

"So annoying... Anyway, please replace the rosario again Moka."

Moka put it on, and her hair and eyes changed back to her sealed  
colours. Her body size wasn't affected at all.

"Ara? I'm not falling asleep?" Moka asked curiously.

"Good. The sooner we get out of here, the better." he said as he  
strode out of the room, examining his hands. "Lex! Yukari! We're  
leaving!"

After everyone had gotten ready and been hurried outside, they were  
surprised to see the bus driver standing outside, leaning on his bus.  
Tsukune was surprised.

"Busdriver-san? Why are you here? I thought you couldn't drive this  
close to here?"

The bus driver smiled his unnerving smile.

"I had some other business too attend to." he answered mysteriously.

"As long as we can get on here, I may forgive you for lying and making  
Tsukune carry me for so long."

Tsukune was even more surprised at that.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked in confusion.

"Yuuto knew if he carried me there after wounding me in the first  
place, he would have wounded my pride; he was in a pretty poor state  
himself, and looking after me would have probably seemed to the old  
ura-Moka like he was taking pity on her. Isn't that right, Yuuto?"

Yuuto looked away, embarrased.

"Whatever" he muttered before entering the bus. Lex followed with a  
very sad look in her eyes, and Yukari tried to console her.

Moka was about to enter too, but Tsukune stopped her.

"Moka-san" he said quietly. "Do you remember what you told me before  
both of you merged?"

Moka looked seriously at Tsukune and nodded. His throat suddenly felt  
dry, and the words wouldn't come out. He tried to calm himself, and  
then opened his mouth again.

"Which one of us do you prefer now?" he blurted out, louder than he  
had intended.

Yuuto stepped out of the bus again. He had evidently heard this  
question.

"Yeah" he said thoughtfully. "I've sort of been wondering that too..."

* * *

It's funny how I always run out of ideas at cliff-hangers. Or, to be  
more precise, I have too many ideas. I have theorised 5 totally  
different situations that could happen now, and foreseen the 4 massive  
storyline differences they all cause. Perhaps you would like to make  
subtle suggestions as to which path I should take? (Either pm or  
review is fine) If not, I'll pick one out of a hat, or use a random  
number generator or something. Yes, I'm that stuck on what to choose.  
Anyway, please review and stuff, I want to at least pass 10 reviews  
(or 5 constructive criticism and/or complimentary reviews) by the time I hit 20k words.


End file.
